The Past We Shared
by Crumbled Shadows
Summary: What if Victor wasn't alone? If another was always there for him, how they met and how they ended is up for you to find out, but one thing for sure was that Victor was not alone... Never alone. Victor X OC One-Shot, it's quite long, I will try to split it into chapters. :) Enjoy, Not really descriptive sex scenes, but close enough.


**This is the one shot I was talking about my peeps. Victor X OC, I made it like two years ago and didn't bother revising so…. don't judge! :) Enjoy**

Victor Creed sashayed down the concrete walls of the facility, walking with small strides and taking his time as he made his way closer to the office of Stryker. As usual Victor was the face of intimidation and Murder, Stryker promised him satisfaction in taking over his beast and his promise never faltered. He could remember though when there was a time the team didn't just consist of Zero, Wade, and himself.  
>The reason he stayed was because he didn't have a heart and if he did, he never really bowed it. Right after Jimmy had left his demeanor had completely changed and Jimmy wasn't the only one that broke his heart. Victor turned towards the large door opening it and entering to a familiar man sitting down in a chair on the other side of a long narrow metal table.<br>Stryker was staring down at papers, intent on I noshing them before turning his attention to Creed. Stryker truly had no personal life, ever since his wife took a power drill to the temple because of their mutant son, he had never been quite the same. He had an insatiable desire in the execution of mutants, or somehow using them for military tactics was what he believed.  
>Victor never really liked being bossed around, but the pay was good and Stryker knew exactly who to fear whenever Creed was in sight. It was that times when Stryker called Victor in for work at the worst moments. For instance this week Victor was off, he had vacation in which he had been waiting on for a good five years. Stryker always preferred him for the missions over Zero and it wasn't insulting to Victor only annoying.<br>"What the hell did you want Stryker?" Victor growled between clenched teeth, his claws making dents into the table which he leaned against. Luckily Stryker was at least six feet away from him considering the length of the table. Stryker looked up from work, he nodded his head when he saw that Victor was ready for what was to come, whatever that could be?  
>"I have another mutant I need dead." Victor rolled his eyes, there was always another mutant.<br>"Why can't Zero do this? I'm on fucking Vacation." Stryker reached down for a file beside the stack of papers he was reason before. He grabbed it sliding it over to Victor.  
>"I was thinking you'd want to get this one." Victor hesitantly grabbed the file keeping eye contact with Stryker he only glanced down when he opened it. His face was expressionless to the sight of a picture of a woman in the dossier. A very, very familiar woman, he closed his eyes and looked away gulping.<br>The picture was taken from a distance, the sight of her wearing a strapless dress and heels as she walked across the street.  
>"I have a feeling you will do the right thing Victor." Victor glared up at Stryker, the kill was his X-mate, or something of that nature. Her name was Elizabetta and they had known each other since they were in their mid-twenties. After meeting they followed each other every where, after the civil war she was waiting for him. After Vietnam she was still waiting for him, he taught her how to hunt and fight, how to control herself.<br>He would never forget the day she left, no now than a month, or two after Logan. She was ways the softer one, dark tan skin, curly brown locks of hair tumbling over her shoulders. Her curves in all the right places and her breasts plump, just right for victor's hands. He loved the feeling of her near him and protected her every step of the way... And then she left...

_ She sat on the edge of the bed staring down at the photo of a man she was hired to capture. He could have been no more than thirty, the information on him was substantial. He had three kids, a wife, and a home in Oklahoma City. His mutant ability was super strength, he was born with it and it developed every day. He had buzz cut brown hair, and pale blue eyes, he worked in the service when he graduated and became a police officer when he left. He met his wife in New York where they had his first child, soon moving to Oklahoma where within five years had their second and third.  
>He was a happy man, with a good life. It sickened Elizabetta to the point where she felt a pang of guilt knowing that she was to ruin it all. She was wearing nothing but a red silk bra and underwear, Victor was in the bathroom, she waited for him to return to bed so they could continue their ministrations. It had been long since they mated and most likely children was definitely out of the question for Victor, much less a normal life. He would buy her medication to keep her from getting pregnant every other month.<br>She wondered if he ever would change, be the man she had met years ago who was willing to do anything for her. The light on the end table beside the bed illuminated her dark green eyes, the darkness of the room was not complete with the light on. She was sick of expensive hotel room, she was sick of killing, and getting paid for capturing mutants... Their own kind. It made her understand why Logan left, understand why Victor did not even bother to look at her after he did.  
>She placed the photo down on oak table and laid back relaxed on the bed, placing her hands over her tight smooth stomach and sighing loudly. The sound of the toilet and then the handsome man she loved so dearly exiting the bathroom. She sat up, a bit excited, but still so much on her mind. He stared his lovely mate up and down crawling onto the bed in his naked state prowling over to her like tiger. She smiled biting her bottom lip and slowly tracing her pointer up the side of her oiled calf.<br>"Jesus fucking Christ. I can't get enough of you." He growled as he soon was hovering over her, kissing her neck as she closed her eyes soaring her fingers through his hair and trying to enjoy him alone. It was difficult considering she still had so much on her mind. He nipped at her neck over the sensitive mark he had given her years and years ago. "All that blood on you yesterday really turned me on... I couldn't stop thinking about this moment." She tensed sighing loudly causing his eyebrows to furrow and he pulled away, he could see those glistening eyes of hers.  
>"What's wrong, babe?" He asked, feeling the intense pain of his mate as she gripped onto his forearms tighter sniffling and taking deep breathes.<br>"Do you ever see us after this Victor?" She asked him, staring him directly in the eyes, all she saw was confusion. He didn't understand at all.  
>"What do you mean Elizabetta?" He loved pronouncing that name... It was italian, his italian tiger, his woman, his mate. Something was wrong though, he would know it more than anyone else.<br>"Having children? Getting married? A normal house... Setting down?" Victor smiled nervously, moving a hand to pull back the strands of hair in front of her face and behind her ear.  
>"Why would you want Kids? Or a fucking ring on your finger baby?" He said it in almost a mocking tone, it did not mean to come out that way. He just was confused, didn't understand why she was so distant tonight of all nights. He thought she was happy.<br>"I want so much more Vic... I want to start a life where I don't have to kill all the time innocent people, a life where we have little one..." She smiled. "A cub just like you walking around and stomping on lizards."  
>"Why would you want that? A brat walking around?"<br>"Because... I just do... I mean, don't tell me you don't want cubs, Victor." He stared her in the eyes with arrogance.  
>"Why the fuck would I want to do that? I don't want cubs okay, now stop thinking about." He ordered briskly before continuing on her neck, she felt disgusted this time. All he wanted was sex whenever she was around. He wasn't the man she fell in love with, he didn't remember how they fell in love in the first place.<br>She roughly placed her hands on his shoulders, showing difficulty while pushing him off. He glared at her she got off the bed crossing her arms and searching the hotel room floor for her clothes. He suddenly grew scared, she was all he had left since Jimmy.  
>"Baby where are you going?"<br>"I'm leaving." She answered without hesitation, pulling her black leggings up. Victor hopped from the bed grabbing her shoulder she quickly pushed him away.  
>"Baby what's wrong?"<br>"You, Victor. You're different."  
>"Different?" He snorted at the idea, he felt completely fine. She grabbed her shirt of the floor."Woah, Woah, woah. Let's talk about this, Eliza." She pulled it over her head, she froze when his eyes met hers, his hands up in defense. She sighed looking away almost immediately before moving closer to him and wrapping her arms around his waist. She rested her head on his heart, man if he didn't have a boner right now... But this was serious... This was important. He returned the favor wrapping his arms around his torso pulling her closer to him.<br>"Why are you leaving?"  
>"I don't want to kill anymore Victor..." She mumbled against his chest, he knew Elizabetta to be an innocent girl. Only killing to protect herself, or others, others such as Victor. She truly loved him, the connection they had was beyond mate to mate, it was from soul to soul. Victor would die for her, but what she was about to ask him was not easy, and in the end it was his decision which route he would go.<br>"I am telling Stryker I quit... You can come with me... Or you can stay?" She moved her head up slightly to stare Victor in the eyes, he was at a loss for words. He felt rage, rage that she even wanted to leave, that she even thought of having some normal life especially when you're a feral.  
>"I can't..." She nodded her head, bringing a hand up to feel his gruff shave. She didn't feel she had lost him, the man she met was still on their, the difference was he had become a killer. She just leaned forward brushing his lips before turning her back and walking out the hotel door. Victor had lost something that night and the worst part was he hadn't stopped her.<em>

Victor was scared of seeing her again, she looked fine in the picture, but ten years was a long time. His... X-mate. It made him angry thinking that she could have had sex with someone else all those years. A damn frail would be the worst part of it, he wouldn't be able to handle that, she was his! He marked her for Christ's sake. He regretted that night everyday.  
>When he arrived at her location in New York it was no more than a day later from when Stryker had given him the job. She lived in a nice apartment in Brooklyn. Victor took the time to climb the fire escape up to the fifth floor where visibly you could see her. The light was on, it couldn't have been no more than eleven o'clock at night. He realized she had definitely changed, she wore a black sports bra displaying a large tribal tattoo that inches up to the side of her stomach, a pair of black shorts revealing those strong thick thighs Victor missed so much, the milky tan skin was the best part, following off with the pads of her feet wrapped in gauze along with her fists and knuckles.<br>He found her so attractive with soaking strands of hair and anger coursing through her as she punched at the swinging bag before her. Victor wondered how she could afford such an expensive apartment, it was very roomy the living room large enough for a small little personal gym just across from the door to the apartment. A kitchen branched out in an "L", a couch across from it, where a large flat screen TV sat.  
>Victor wondered how she could afford all of this and then sought the perfect time to enter in through the window stopping her work, where she froze turning to glance at him. It was almost like the first time they met, stone cold expressions meeting stone cold expressions with understanding and attraction. They said nothing, but they remembered, that moment made them.<p>

_The head master opened the large oak doors to invite in the two guests. He was an old, but wealthy man, very kind, and wise. He had grey hair, dark blue eyes, and always wore the finest clothing a northerner could buy. As for Logan and Victor, they weren't very rich at the time and wore them selves the tattered clothing of a commoner. Victor had himself stubbles of hair hoeing around his cheeks and chin around his mouth, his sideburns cut flat, but his thick brown hair ending at his shoulders. Jimmy was however was a lot more refined, younger, still under eighteen, but just there. He barely had any hair on his face, wavy strands that were trimmed, but nothing more.  
>The headmaster greeted the visitors with handshakes, he had invited them to stay for a few days considering he was such a nice man. He had expected them to stay for dinner. Victor was thinking he was just a lonely man with no family, but he couldn't have been more wrong when he noticed the extremely beautiful chestnut woman slowly stalk down the stairs. She wore a handmade white dress of some sort, her skin looked soft and smooth. The edges of the dress was foley and curves out tight around her waist, the sleeves moving up her shoulders and down her arms ending at her wrists.<br>Victor was even more entranced when he realized the sharp incisors on her fingers and the fanged teeth. Her father gently grabbing her nimble fingers as she walked down the stairs keeping eye contact with the two feral men, one more in particular... Victor.  
>"This is my daughter Elizabetta. She is to marry within a month." Victor frowned after these words escaped the old mans lips. Elizabetta was unfazed by Victor's reaction, he just snickered at the girl. She led her hand out expecting a favor from Victor, nobody else, without a care as to who was watching. Victor believed all she wanted was to feel his lips on her skin. She still wouldn't admit to that after years.<br>He grabbed her hand gently before lifting her knuckles to his lips enjoying the feel of her skin careful not to slice her with his teeth.  
>"I am Victor and this is my brother Logan." Victor introduced before taking the time to slowly release her hand. There was a certain connection to them that could not be stopped. Victor would have her by the end of the week, whether she was to be wedded or not.<br>That evening was a complete ruckus, Victor had to teach Logan a few things about proper educate in manners. Burping at the table wasn't very polite, but Eliza didn't seem to mind being the only one giggling after Logan's embarrassment. Logan also didn't eat with his mouth closed, it was ridiculous how he was almost eighteen and had no manners in this day and age.  
>Victor purposely sat across from Elizabetta so he could get a good view of her beauty. So he could stare at her and make her feel uncomfortable. Her scent was extraordinary, Victor had never smelled anything like it before. It made him wish he was the lucky man and hopefully he will be.<br>"So Victor, Logan, how long have you two been traveling around?" Her father asked, she gulped down a small but of food, stared directly at Victor who froze on his meal just to stare back. Either she knew the effect she had on him, or she was just innocent?  
>"On and off for five years now, we left home when we were young."<br>"Why?" Victor turned his attention to the old man who was enjoying the large pieces of meat specifically for him on the plate.  
>"Acceptance." He nodded in understanding, Victor then looked back at Eliza across from him.<br>"What about you princess? Have you ever traveled?" She shook her head shyly, a pink blush running over her cheeks.  
>"No, but I have always dreamed of seeing the Himalayas. I hear that this explorer, Markens-"<br>"Enough Elizabetta, you and your false idea." Her father interrupted, the girl frowned before nervously chewing back at her food.  
>"No, I think she is an independent woman that has a right to convey her dreams." Elizabetta smiled, Victor had never used so much dictionary language in his life. Even Logan was a bit taken back by the defense he put up for the woman. "Continue, Elizabetta." The way her name rolled off his tongue was unintentional. Victor just told her father off and that made her so horny, Victor could literally smell arousal. That virginity she must rub off every other night to the image of a strong man like Victor. "As I was saying, he traveled to the Himalayas and came back with pictures of the clouds. He was literally above them. I want to climb those mountains one day." He loved how intent she was about the outrageous idea, obviously they were the only two at the table that felt any connections, other than Logan and Victor.<br>"That would be quite dangerous." Victor replied smoothly, she snorted.  
>"I have no problem with Danger." Victor felt his cock throb at the sound of her voice lowering. Her father finally stood up taking his last bite. He had been rushing his food ever since Victor interrupted him.<br>"I am retiring for the night." He patted himself down. "Daniels." A maid entered the room. "Show these brothers to their room."  
>Elizabetta then stood.<br>"I shall be retiring as well, it was very... Nice meeting you Victor." Victor cringed at the thought that another man would be holding her if he didn't do something quick, another man would own her, and ravish her delicate body whenever they wanted. She left the dining room without looking back which slightly annoyed Victor, he wanted her, he wanted to take her. Daniels the maid led the two brothers to their room, Victor couldn't get her off his mind though and he could feel her scent was near.  
>Him and his brother had settled down, he laid down on the floor, his brother on the bed. The candles were out and the room was dark, Logan was asleep, his snores echoing through the room. Victor however was still haunted by her scent, he was down to a pair of pants. Barefoot, the nails on his feet long and sharp like the ones on his hands. He sighed closing his eyes, images of her writhing beneath him shot through his head. Victor had never felt such want for a female, also... She was just like him.<br>He flinched up silently at the sound of a door, not loud enough to wake up Jimmy, but just loud enough to startle the beast. The sound of light footsteps on the floor. Victor stood up and like a predator stealthily walked out into the hallway. His night vision caught the sight of a lit candle moving down the stairs. The one carrying it, Elizabetta, she was in a pale white night gown that flowed her every step she made down the stairs.  
>Out of curiosity, Victor followed after her, being careful even though the chances that she knew he was watching were high. He watched as she disappeared past the door that led into the kitchen, slowly making his way down the stairs, he found himself pushing past the door. He found himself staring at a woman with an apple between her teeth. The candle placed down on the counter.<br>She blushed pulling the apple from her lips and chewing the bite she had taken. Victor felt himself smile the more she stared her up and down. The gown kept him from seeing those unbelievable curves that showed before. She couldn't keep her eyes from his chiseled chest, his cut abs and muscles which were hidden before by the raggy clothes that hung over their bodies.  
>"Hello princess." Victor greeted smugly. She gulped down the bite and bit on her bottom lip furiously, the island in the center of the kitchen was wiped clean, a perfect place for Victor to take her.<br>"Um... Hello." Their faces illuminated by the small light from the candle. "I get hungry at night." She gestured to the green apple in her hand, Victor grinned.  
>"I see... I get cravings as well." Victor started making closer to her, she wasn't afraid... But aroused. She felt her back against the edge of the counter, Victor pinning his hands on both sides of her body. The gown caving in over her hips. His leaned in just enough so he could smell the juice on her lips. He reached his right hand to grab her left while picking up the delicate limp and caressing over her skin. Her breath caught and she felt like she was floating.<br>With a trembling hand she placed the apple down beside her on the counter and slowly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him closer till his lips touched hers. She was like a flower beneath him, he could snatch waist and feel her soft lips against his. The kiss grew more violent, more warm, he turned their bodies around lifting her up by the thighs and sitting her on the isle. He could smell her need, how much she wanted him to touch her.  
>She didn't want this life, he knew he wanted freedom. Her father expected her to get married and have kids, but what he didn't know about her mutation was that she was in fact almost immortal a healing factor allowing her to live forever and stop aging. Neither feral had known this yet, they just wanted to live life to the fullest and by doing this they could stay together forever. She knew what she was getting into, sex meant only reproduction in this time period, but it felt so right that they didn't stop at kisses. He bite down on her neck marking her and she took the time to enact the same.<br>It was after when they realized what they had done, they had chosen each other. Logan woke his brother and with a bag of necessities the trio left the mansion. The next morning her father did not know what had happened and instead thought that his daughter was kidnapped. A police search went and only thirty years later did it finally subside. No one found Victor, Logan, or Elizabetta and instead they grew up happily. Never had Victor ever expected to find a mate as fine as Eliza.  
><em>

"What do you want Victor?" She snapped at him with such ferocity, pulling them both from the good memories of when they met. Victor felt himself smile, he looked like Tom who almost caught Jerry.  
>"Stryker sent me." She crossed her arms leaning on her left leg shaking her head in disapproval.<br>"After all these years you come back because Stryker sent you." I didn't know how to respond, I never really understood what she wanted from me. She nodded her head, but in a disgusted way, just before to turned to enter the kitchen rummaging through the fridge and pulling out a bottle of Vodka. She placed it on the counter, I walked up to stand across from her, the bottle between us. She reached up into the cabinets above, pulling out two crystal glasses and laying them down in front of her. She glared at Victor with a hatred he didn't know she could muster, why was she so angry? "I'm guessing you want to talk before you kill me." He placed my hands on the counter my nails extending to pierce the wood of the table easily. Victor cocked my head of the left staring at her innocently.  
>"Why does Stryker want you dead?" She smiled teasingly before leaning forward onto the table and crossing her arms. A bit of her cleavage showing, she made sure what she was doing tormented Victor so he knew what he had been missing out on.<br>"He wants me dead because I am sabotaging his work. Easy answer, he sent you to dig a knife into my fucking guts." Victor grabbed his glass pouring himself some Vodka before taking a large gulp. It had been a long drive here, but it was worth seeing her, worth having some Vodka with it.  
>"Do tell me why you are sabotaging his life?" Elizabetta just gave Victor a cold stare.<br>"I don't know what makes you think killing other mutants is okay." She grabbed her glass opening the cabinet above her and placing it in. Victor couldn't help but stared she was fine specimen indeed, a fine mate.  
>"Was there anyone else when I was gone?"<br>"Does that matter?" She countered in annoyance, starting to pull the fabric from her knuckles. Victor's eyebrows raised, she slowly looked up at him feeling his rage, she decided to answer. "No... I'm not attracted to anyone, but you." She answered softly, not meaning I boost the male feral's confidence, but she did, it was no surprise either. "What about you?" He growled leaning further onto the counter.  
>"I just don't have the time." She ripped the fabric from her hands, he watched nimble fingers weave underneath the white and pull like she was undoing shoelaces. He loved hose fingers, especially for what they could do, the hand jobs that could come from them were golden. Victor wondered if he could actually kill the brunette before him, she didn't want to, he truly loved her, but she left... He had an idea why, but he wanted more. He wanted her again, he loved holding her in his arms as they would take a plane to their next destination. He loved how she would wink suggestively before entering the shower, Victor always followed. He didn't want to admit it, but he missed her just like his brother. To be honest she missed him just as much, she hated him because he never went after her insinuating that he just didn't care... But he did... She knew he did. After Victor took a last sip from the Vodka glass, he sighed, releasing the glass. "Why did you leave?"<br>"Why don't you come find me?" She countered, he sighed... This was a serious conversation and although her scent was pouring into his nostrils, he had to focus.  
>"I am just going to say this straight out Eliza..." He stared her in the eyes, she could feel and almost smell the sincerity in the air. Victor for once in his life was about to open his heart up, he was not about to cry, but he was about to show love. An affection he only showed in bed and barely ever mumbled it as much as he should have. "I was afraid, I don't want cubs, I don't want a nice house, or a fucking ring on my finger because i'm afraid I won't be what you expect me to be. I'm just-" He was trying to find words to explain what he felt, it was more difficult than he thought. "I can't... Live a normal life, I never have, and I don't know how to be, quite on quote normal. So I didn't come back for you, not because I didn't love you, but because I couldn't give you what you want." She was dumbfounded, she was not expecting such words from Victor Creed The Sabertooth ever in her long lifespan. She probably would never hear them again, and directly after she took small steps around the counter. Victor still watching as she stopped in front of him slowly raveling her arms around his neck.<br>"Victor, that was the sweetest thing you have ever..." She sprung her left leg up to push against his hip, he grabbed it without hesitation, parting her legs so she could feel his erection straining against the part of his pants. "Said." Then she did the most outrageous thing in the world, Victor could never be more turned on. She fucking pushed her lips to his tongue first, French kissing him with an undying passion. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her closer to his chest. He ground himself against her, she whimpered into his lips before they pulled away breathlessly.  
>With a flick of the wrists his coat puddled at the floor, she bit her bottom lip caressing his bare shoulders, the white wife beater tattered and obviously old. She felt his chest over the shirt, he was still so edged and fine cut. He smelled of an earthy scent, testosterone that she had no control over and loved every bucket of smells that released from him. She then hopped from him and grabbed his hand pulling him into the bedroom. He wasted no time removing their clothes, letting her just relax as he did all the rest.<br>Soon he was hovering over her dripping sex taking in her scent at it's strongest location. He started by lapping at the supple folds, listening to her moan and writhe the tingling sensation building at the pit of her stomach. She gripped tightly onto the bed sheets nearly ripping through them with haste.  
>"Oh God Victor..." She moaned aloud, the sound of his voice pushing him to continue. His throbbing member in the plainest sight, he wanted to be inside her after all these years, to kill her would be a waste and break his heart. He could not do such a thing, he brought her to her peak before making gentle kisses up her belly till he was at her lips, where he wrapped both her legs and arms around his body pulling her closer to him.<br>He wanted this, she wanted this, the burning desire coming through after ten years of each other's absence. Victor couldn't handle not having her around, finding himself pleasure with a hand and a couple photos he kept locked in a special place. This was always more different, the thought of release did not matter, they just wanted each other.  
>They made love harder than they ever had before and after they did it again. It was about five full on rough rounds of our sex before they were both finally exhausted. He wrapped his arm around her neck and pulled her sweaty hairs to his body. They didn't talk after that, only slept and it wasn't long before a plan was devised. They woke up that morning, Victor would get her plane tickets to China where she would wait for him to return.<br>He promised he would come after her this time, right after he had his died with Stryker and a claim was made where if he never returned, then she would continue a long life alone. Or find Logan and live with another feral who was instead like family to her. Victor left that evening, returning to Stryker the next day, when asked how it went, he replied with the only answer he could. "She's living the dream and my job is done." It wasn't much of any answer to Stryker, he didn't quite understand it. Victor however knew exactly what it was and with a keen grin he exited Stryker's office. Next place he would go... Canada... For his brother. 


End file.
